


Меньшее зло

by Tinnory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual, Object Insertion, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Whipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnory/pseuds/Tinnory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередной "честный" выигрыш в бильярд в неподходящей компании привёл к тому, что Сэм и Дин стали "вечерним развлечением"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меньшее зло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lesser Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225647) by [reapertownusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa). 



Если и было что-то, что Дин особенно ненавидел в людях, так это неумение достойно проигрывать. За последние несколько партий он грандиозно надрал задницы всем членам местной байкерской компании, и они не прекращали выражать своё недовольство. Ну, на самом деле, ведь это не его вина, что он такой одарённый игрок, Дин выиграл честно и справедливо... почти.  
Дин ухмыльнулся, поднося к губам заработанную непосильным трудом бутылку пива. Прежде чем горлышко коснулось губ, бутылку выбили из его рук, и она со звоном покатилась по полу.  
\- Эй! Полегче! – возмутился он.  
Дин поднял глаза и увидел перед собой одного из компании этих тупых неудачников. Тот стоял рядом и с каким-то нездоровым выражением на роже пялился на него. Дин никогда не тратил время на то, чтобы заранее оценить боевые качества противника, а то, что тот был раза в два больше, не имело значения.  
Однако, чуть больше значения имело то, что у чувака была компания, придерживающаяся, видимо, той же непродуктивной системы по сбросу лишнего веса. Хотя расставаться с трудом добытой наличностью он не собирался, сдохнуть в этом занюханном баре в его планы тоже не входило.  
\- Расслабься, мы уже уходим, - Дин попытался выглядеть дружелюбно.  
Осматриваясь в поисках брата, он спрыгнул с барного стула и почти впечатался в одного из этих бочкообразных орангутангов. Дин расправил плечи и вызывающе посмотрел ему в глаза. Не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы понять, что его окружили. Не отводя глаз от приближающегося урода, охотник размял пальцы.  
От сильного удара в грудь Дин пошатнулся и врезался спиной в кого-то, стоящего позади. Тот наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо, - Мы тебе сами скажем, когда можно будет уходить.  
Дин приготовился выбить всё дерьмо из обоих придурков, когда его взгляд всё-таки нашёл Сэма. Дин окаменел: огромная ручища одного из членов банды выдавливала из его брата последний глоток воздуха.  
Глаза Сэма были широко распахнуты, к лицу прилила кровь, а рот открывался в отчаянных и безуспешных попытках глотнуть хоть немного воздуха.  
Быстрый взгляд вокруг только подтвердил, насколько серьёзно они влипли. Большинство посетителей уже убрались восвояси, и даже бармен куда-то исчез. Каждый оставшийся выглядел, как член группы движения «За стероиды!».  
Пора было к чёртовой бабушке делать отсюда ноги.  
Дин потянулся к спрятанному за поясом джинсов пистолету. Но не успели его пальцы дотронуться до инкрустированной рукояти, как здоровенная ручища, резко вывернула ему запястье, заставив его коротко вскрикнуть. Другая рука, тем временем, задрала на спине рубашку и вытащила оружие. Он услышал щелчок, когда курок сняли с взвода и затем глухой стук металла о дерево барной стойки, когда его пистолет отложили в сторону.  
Его толкнули вперёд достаточно сильно, что он с грохотом снёс стоящий на пути стул. С трудом устояв на ногах и прижав к груди пульсирующую болью руку, он развернулся. Отбросив все мысли, Дин сжал кулаки и обратился к ближайшему противнику.  
\- Хочешь попробовать надавать мне по заднице? Давай, не стесняйся! Меня на всех хватит, - рыкнул он.- Только отпустите моего брата.  
\- Твоего брата? Ну, разве это не изумительно… - заржал один из бандитов почёсывая седеющую щетину на подбородке. – Давай, Ларри, ты слышал мальчишку. Отпусти его братика.  
\- Конечно, Босс. – Ларри разжал руки, и Сэм рухнул на пол, захлёбываясь воздухом.  
Дин рванулся к нему, отпихнув с дороги окружавших его людей. Присев рядом, он проверил состояние брата. Не обнаружив серьёзных повреждений, Дин перекинул через плечо руку Сэма и помог ему подняться.  
\- Есть одно маленькое условие, – произнес Босс.  
Дин прижал Сэма к себе покрепче, продолжая пятиться к выходу. Свободной рукой он вытащил из кармана деньги и швырнул их на ближайший стол. – Хрен с вами, подавитесь вашими грёбанными баксами.  
Предводитель банды шагнул вперёд и подвинул деньги обратно Дину. – Ну что ты, оставь себе.  
\- Что?  
\- Считай это гонораром за вечернее шоу.  
Сердце заполошно забилось в груди, пока глаза безнадёжно искали брешь в наступающей толпе байкеров – их было слишком много, чтобы драться, пусть они и были всего лишь людьми. Не было ни одного чёртового шанса, что он справится даже с половиной из них, даже если забыть о висящем на его плече, всё ещё задыхающемся брате.  
Если эти подонки не захотят их отпустить, они определённо никуда не уйдут.  
\- Что за «вечернее шоу»?  
\- То самое, которое вы устроите для нас, принцесса. Я растолкую тебе очень доступно. Раздень своего брата и выеби его. И валите на все четыре стороны.  
Дин неверяще усмехнулся в лицо ублюдку. – Ты больной сукин сын!  
От ответного оскала Босса у Дина по спине пробежала холодная дрожь. – Конечно, всегда есть запасной выход. – Он махнул рукой одному из своих людей.  
Тощий парень, которому скомандовал Босс, прыгнул через стойку бара. Дин приготовился увидеть какое-нибудь припрятанное там оружие, но тот всего лишь принялся разливать выпивку.  
Дин вопросительно приподнял бровь. – Подсыплешь руфис* нам в виски?  
Приняв выпивку от новоявленного бармена, Босс сделал глоток и откинулся на стойку. – Что в этом будет забавного? Ты мне нужен в полном сознании, чтобы ты мог сполна насладиться зрелищем, когда мы пустим твоего братца по кругу.  
Дин уже даже не пытался скрыть панику, которая плескалась в его глазах. Сэм, похоже, выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы, наконец, прийти в себя. Дин почувствовал, как напряглось тело брата. Судя по выражению ужаса на лице Сэма, он понял всё до последнего слова.  
\- Даже не думайте до него дотронуться! – Дин шагнул вперёд, пытаясь заслонить собой Сэма, и одновременно продолжать его поддерживать. – Его никто не тронет!  
\- Прости, но третьего выхода нет. Ты трахнешь его сам или это сделаем мы. Нам подходят оба варианта.  
Дин вскинул взгляд на брата, на что тот лишь отрицательно качнул головой. Без сомнения, Сэм понимал, что Дин намерен рискнуть и прорываться к дверям. Может быть, у них получится, может быть нет, но в любом случае это лучше, чем без боя сдаться компании пьяных байкеров, и всё что угодно будет предпочтительней, чем выполнение требования этих уродов.  
\- Сделай это, Дин.  
\- Что? – вытаращился он на Сэма. – Ты там головой ударился, Сэмми? Они хотят, чтобы _я трахнул тебя_! Он как можно более внятно выговорил каждое слово, чтобы подчеркнуть всё это безумие.  
Боль в глазах Сэма яснее слов ответила, что он все прекрасно понял. – Не то что бы у нас был выбор, - прошептал он. – Если это должно случиться, я хочу чтобы это был ты.  
\- Это не будет никто. – Дин повысил голос, обращаясь к окружающим. – Никто даже пальцем не тронет моего брата. Хотите выебать кого-то – возьмите меня. – Дин отпустил Сэма, предварительно прислонив его к столу, и не, колеблясь ни секунды, скинул куртку. Его подрагивающие пальцы уже сражались с пряжкой ремня, когда он заговорил снова. – У меня чертовски шикарная задница.  
\- Дин, прекрати!  
Сэм попытался перехватить руку Дина, яростно дёргающую язычок на молнии джинсов, но тот отпихнул его в сторону. Если ему удастся достаточно долго удерживать их внимание на себе, ублюдки оставят Сэма в покое, и, может быть, у одного из них родится план спасения, не включающий в себя Сэма, принимающего в задницу, из-за того, что его брат облажался.  
Босс отставил стакан в сторону и вразвалочку подошёл к Дину. Что-то напевая про себя, он погладил затёртую джинсу на его бедре. Дин дёрнулся от прикосновения, его челюсти сжались, но он не отступил.  
Краем глаза он видел, как Сэм рванулся вперёд. Как двое шагнули наперерез, и, схватив за руки, не смотря на бешеное сопротивление, оттащили его назад. Плечи Дина напряглись, но он не обернулся посмотреть на брата.  
\- Есть одна проблема, лапушка, - рука босса переместилась вверх, пройдясь по губам Дина, - ты маловат ростом и у тебя ресницы длиннее, чем у моей бывшей!  
Дин недоверчиво скривился, подняв глаза на стоящего перед ним мужчину. Он старался дышать ровно, не обращая внимания на напряжение, стиснувшее грудь. Теперь рука Босса опустилась вниз, на промежность Дина.  
Его начало трясти от почти запредельных усилий заставить себя просто неподвижно стоять и терпеть. Всё что он хотел – это переломать Боссу все пальцы, прежде чем к чертям оторвать руки.  
\- Расслабься, я только проверил, достаточно ли ты упакован!  
Дин не смог удержать зародившийся в горле низкий рык, когда Босс небрежно шлёпнул по ширинке его джинсов и вокруг раскатился дружный хохот.  
\- Ты и краснеешь, как девка, - добавил Босс похлопав его по щеке.  
Дин опустил голову и отвернулся. Он так сжал челюсти, что заныли зубы.  
\- Всё это очень мило, но я хочу посмотреть, как ебут вот этого парня. Либо ты делаешь это прямо сейчас, либо мои ребята встают в очередь.  
Босс махнул рукой, и Сэма швырнули на пол. Он должно быть заметил, как Дин сжал кулаки готовясь к драке, потому что остановил его до того как это заметил кто-то ещё.  
\- Всё в порядке, Дин.  
\- Чёрта с два!  
\- Всё будет нормально. – Голос звучал умоляюще, эта мольба просто кричала о том, что Сэм и сам не верит в свои слова, просто хочет, чтобы поверил Дин. Сэм поднялся на ноги. – Это не ст _о_ ит того чтобы умереть.  
Он был готов поспорить.  
Не имело никакого значения то, что Сэм, технически был согласен. Дин не мог заставить себя шевельнуться, даже когда Сэм начал расстёгивать свои джинсы. Дин был слишком занят, решая, каким способом он убьёт всех и каждого из присутствующих здесь.  
Он едва не оказался на полу, когда один из бандитов толкнул его к Сэму, удержался только чудом, схватившись за стол, на котором всё еще лежали их деньги. На минуту он замер, отрицательно качая головой, а затем изо всех сил впечатал кулак в столешницу.  
Он чувствовал себя таким тупым сукиным сыном.  
Кто-то снова толкнул его. Дин мгновенно развернулся, готовый к драке. И плевать ему было, что победа не светит. Только вот оглядевшись, он увидел, что большинство противников уже расселись за столиками вокруг них.  
\- Раздевайся, лапушка. – Скомандовал Босс. – Мы все сгораем от нетерпения посмотреть на шикарную задницу, которую ты так расхваливал.  
Дин бросил взгляд на Сэма, просто чтобы убедиться, что никто из банды не трётся с ним рядом, и стянул с себя футболку. Он демонстративно швырнул её на пол, стараясь не слушать свист и улюлюканье, сопровождавшие этот насильный стриптиз.  
\- Я порву вас на куски, - пообещал Дин, спуская джинсы.- Всех до единого.  
Толстый палец Босса ткнулся ему в грудь. – Просто помни, кто втянул твоего братца во всё это.  
Дин поджал губы и отвел глаза, когда Сэм попытался посмотреть на него.  
Коснувшись пальцами резинки белья, он слегка замешкался. Он не был особо стеснителен. Не то чтобы он мечтал, чтобы озабоченная толпа одетых в кожу ублюдков рассматривала его хозяйство, но ведь они ждали, когда он разденется, чтобы трахнуть своего младшего брата.  
\- Давай, не жмись, неужто он у тебя такой маленький? – поторопил его главарь.  
Презрительно хмыкнув, Дин снял трусы, отпихнул их в сторону и встал на указанное ему место. Мурашки выступили на его обнажённом теле, когда по его влажной от пота коже скользнул прохладный ветерок.  
Босс покрутил в воздухе пальцами. – Давай, покажись нам.  
Дин не отрывал глаз от пола, медленно поворачиваясь вокруг себя, как было приказано, и старательно игнорируя направленные на него издевательские комментарии.  
\- Нужно отдать тебе должное, лапушка – ты чертовски хорошенькая сучка. А теперь пошевеливайся, трахни своего братишку.  
Когда он заставил себя посмотреть на Сэма, его брат уже тоже разделся. Руки Сэма судорожно подёргивались, он выглядел совсем невинным неуклюжим мальчишкой, пряча лицо под этими его дурацкими патлами.  
Он придвинулся ближе к Сэму, стараясь закрыть тело брата от как можно большего числа направленных на них глаз. Пусть это не могло защитить достоинство Сэма. Но он просто не мог рисковать, что кому-то из ублюдков открывшийся вид понравится достаточно сильно, чтобы он захотел занять место Дина.  
Он бросил ещё один настороженный взгляд на окружающих, прежде чем повернуться к брату. – Сэм, прости…  
\- Это не твоя вина, Дин. – Он поднял глаза от пола и неуверенно посмотрел в глаза своего старшего брата. – Что я должен делать?  
Кулаки Дина сжались. С большой вероятностью можно было предположить, что его наивный братец даже не знает, как именно мяч попадает в лунку. Парень не смотрел порно. Да по меркам Дина он и с девушками-то почти не был! И он собирался жениться на Джессике. Экспериментаторство явно не было его отличительной чертой.  
\- Ничего. Тебе ничего не нужно делать. Просто встань на четвереньки, и я обо всём позабочусь.  
У него желудок свело от этих слов. Всю свою жизнь он заботился о Сэме. То, что происходило сейчас, никогда не должно было стать частью этой работы.  
Сэм без слов сделал, как ему было сказано, не то чтобы это имело принципиальное значение. Дин всё равно не мог никого трахать абсолютно невозбуждённым членом. Да зная, куда ему придётся засунуть член, если удастся заставить его работать, всех синеньких таблеток в мире не хватит, чтобы у него встало.  
Матерясь сквозь зубы, Дин постарался забыть тот факт, что компания мужиков вокруг него, наблюдает как он дрочит. Обычно он не был против того, чтобы повыпендриваться на публику, но происходящее сейчас не лезло ни в какие за рамки. Даже для него.  
\- Эй, детка, мы тут скоро уснём! – крикнул кто-то.  
\- У тебя десять секунд, чтобы запустить движок, - сказал Босс, - или твой брат сделает это за тебя.  
Дин всеми силами избегая зрительного контакта с Сэмом, вскинул голову. – Мне нужно больше десяти секунд.  
\- Что тебе нужно, так это побольше грёбанного тестостерона, - заржал Ларри.  
\- Вот как? За себя говори, ты, двухсотлитровый мешок жира.  
\- Дин, просто не обращай на них внимания.  
\- Сам не обращай внимания и вообще заткнись. Я не могу слушать твой голос и… и, чёрт возьми, трахаться! – Он закрыл глаза, пока его пальцы торопливо пытались нагнать достаточно крови в вялый член. – Просто дайте мне ещё двадцать чертовых секунд!  
\- Договорились, - откликнулся Босс. – Мужики, как на счёт обратного отсчёта?  
Дин слегка приоткрыл один глаз и кинул в сторону подонка взгляд, обещавший медленную, мучительную смерть. – Ебал я вас всех, мудаки.  
\- Какие угрозы! Особенно от парня, у которого даже не сто _и_ т.  
Он снова зажмурился, но это не помогало выключить звуковое сопровождение, отсчёт секунд, да ещё пошлый мотивчик, который начал высвистывать какой-то недоносок. Ну, по крайней мере, он не видел дожидающегося брата.  
Шутка в том, что Дин не был новичком в том, чтобы «сбросить напряжение» в самых неожиданных местах. Да, аудитория была новшеством, но в его жизни уже было несколько весьма интимных моментов, внезапно оказавшихся публичными. В конце концов, у него никогда не было собственной комнаты, а подождать до душа, порой, было просто невозможно.  
Ещё до того как закончился отсчёт секунд, Дин уже был достаточно близок к «неплохо для начала». Продолжая двигать рукой, он повернулся спиной к толпе зрителей и опустился на колени позади Сэма. Невозможно было представить себе более непотребное зрелище, чем его брат, ждущий, когда его трахнут на грязном полу занюханного бара.  
Он положил руку на спину Сэма, чувствуя, как узлы мускулов под его ладонью сжались ещё туже. – Я буду настолько осторожен, насколько возможно, но всё равно будет больно. – Прошептал Дин.  
Сэм нервно кивнул. – Дин. Я уже большой мальчик. Я буду в порядке.  
Что ж, хоть один из них!  
Дин сунул в рот палец, и обвёл его языком, когда Босс внезапно прервал его. – Только член. Никаких пальцев.  
\- Отвали к чёрту! – прошипел Дин. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я его трахнул? Отлично! Я его трахну, но я не могу просто взять и вставить ему. Дайте мне его подготовить.  
\- Если ты сейчас же не приступишь к главным действиям, я подготовлю его чёртовой пивной бутылкой!  
\- Я приступаю! – выкрикнул Дин. – Могу я получить разрешение плюнуть на свой собственный член? – Как только эти слова сорвались с губ, он уже знал, что перегнул палку.  
\- Какого чёрта? – запротестовал один из стоящих рядом, когда Босс выхватил у него бутылку с пивом.  
Дин потянулся прикрыть Сэма, когда тяжёлые ботинки остановились, едва не касаясь его коленей.  
Опрокинув бутылку, Босс вылил холодную пену на полувозбуждённый член Дина. Он вздрогнул, чувствуя, как холодные ручейки пробежали по внутренней стороне бёдер. Короткий вздох вырвался и у Сэма, когда пиво попало между его ягодиц.  
\- А теперь кончай тормозить, или ты теряешь свою очередь.  
Босс выплеснул остатки пива Дину в лицо и отбросил бутылку. Она со звоном разбилась о стену, заставив Дина вздрогнуть, торопливо смаргивая с ресниц жгущий алкоголь. Чуть проморгавшись, он ещё пару раз провёл кулаком по члену и приставил его к входу Сэма.  
Прижав головку к слишком узкой дырочке, он остановился, мышцы сфинктера сжались, не пуская его внутрь. Не было никакой надежды, что он не порвёт Сэма.  
\- Давай, Дин.  
Он судорожно вдохнул, слышать голос Сэма, всё ещё было лучшим способом уничтожить эрекцию, но настойчивый тон достаточно внятно напоминал о необходимости продолжать. Не имело смысла тянуть дольше.  
\- Ты должен расслабиться, - обратился он к Сэму.  
\- Окей…  
Дин снова осторожно надавил, особо легче не стало, но это было лучшее, на что можно было рассчитывать, и чем дольше он провозится, тем труднее будет. Пиво, предназначенное быть смазкой уже начало подсыхать, ощущаясь, как липкая плёнка.  
Не давая воли рефлексам тела, которое требовало просто нажать посильнее, Дин начал входить так мягко, как это было вообще возможно, удерживая бёдра почти на месте. Даже так, Сэм не смог полностью подавить стон.  
Все попытки быть осторожным, вдребезги разбились, когда что-то хлестнуло его по ягодицам, заставив резко податься вперёд и оставив болезненный след на заднице. Дин коротко оглянулся через плечо и увидел издевательскую усмешку, стоящего рядом с ним с бильярдным кием в руках ублюдка.  
\- Не стоит останавливаться из-за меня, - произнёс тот, прежде чем кий снова опустился на плечи Дина.  
Проглотив крик боли, он постарался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы контролировать движения бёдер, а не на ударах, сыпавшихся на его спину.  
\- Что происходит?- Сэм шевельнулся, но Дин протянул руку и развернул его голову вперёд, не давая оглядываться.  
\- Просто смотри в пол. Мне не хватает только того, чтобы ты на меня пялился.  
Услышав за спиной тяжёлые шаги, Дин убрал руки от Сэма и приготовился к новым издевательствам. Что-то металлически бряцнуло, и Дин задохнулся от обжигающей боли, когда мерзко свистнув в воздухе, на лопатки с силой упала длинная цепочка от ключей.  
Тяжёлые удары не прекращались, и Дин прилагал все силы, чтобы удержать себя и не въехать в Сэма на полной скорости. Несмотря на это, удар, пришедшийся на нижнюю часть ягодиц, заставил его резко податься вперёд, полностью войдя в брата.  
Руки Сэма едва не подломились от разрывающей боли. Поддерживая брата, Дин неразборчиво шептал извинения, которые не значили ни черта, ведь это он сам был виноват в том, что они вляпались в это дерьмо.  
Оскальзываясь в пивной луже, он пошире расставил колени для устойчивости. В тот же момент как он восстановил контроль над своим телом, побои прекратились, оставив спину и зад гореть от боли, но его движения снова принадлежали только ему.  
\- Пивная бутылка или кий? – раздался голос Босса.  
Вопрос не запечатлелся в перевозбуждённом мозгу Дина. Всё его внимание было сосредоточено на поддержании осторожности в движениях внутрь и наружу болезненно сжатых мышц брата. Единственный плюс того, что Сэм был таким узким, был в том, что Дину не потребуется много времени.  
Чтобы ещё ускорить процесс он потянулся рукой к мошонке, и секундой позже цепочка хлестнула его там. От боли перед глазами вспыхнуло раскалено-белое марево, и зрение затуманилось от навернувшихся слёз.  
\- Ох, мать твою! – выдохнул Дин. Он невольно снова сильно толкнулся в Сэма, вызвав аналогичное восклицание.  
\- Руки убери! И чем ты предпочитаешь быть выебаным: пивной бутылкой или бильярдным кием? – повторил Босс.  
Новый удар кия опять швырнул его вперёд, и он вернул руку на член, уже не для того чтобы помочь себе быстрее кончить, а как некий барьер между собой и братом, чтобы не позволить своему члену слишком глубоко проникать в задницу Сэма при каждом полученном ударе.  
Кто-то врезал ему в ухо достаточно сильно, чтобы оглушить. Дин покачнулся и вздрогнул, когда ударивший его закричал в то же ухо.  
\- Дать тебе урок анатомии, сучка?  
Дин был почти уверен, что это был Ларри, потому что кто бы ни стоял сейчас позади, был огромен. Человек наклонился к его саднящей спине, прислонившись грубым материалом байкерской косухи к израненной коже. Дин боролся с желанием отшвырнуть от себя мучителя, когда тот прижался ещё ближе, и громадная рука обхватила его.  
\- Вот, это твоя рука, - сказал Ларри, сжимая запястье Дина так, что хрустнули кости. Мой ботинок переломает в ней все кости, если ты еще хоть раз попробуешь коснуться ей себя. – Гигантская ладонь спустилась ниже, к мошонке, жестоко смяв яички и заставив Дина мучительно выгнуться, упираясь в грудь Ларри. Он с трудом дышал, когда чужие пальцы сомкнулись вокруг его пениса.  
\- А вот здесь твой член. А работает это так…  
Ларри вдавил пальцы Дину в бёдра и нажал, заставляя совершить несколько быстрых глубоко проникающих фрикций, вырвав у Сэма серию стонов. Дин напрягся, сопротивляясь, и рука Ларри скользнула ниже.  
\- А вот это твоя дырка. – Острая боль пронзила его, высвободив полузадушенный всхлип, когда садист воткнул внутрь сухой палец, снова сбивая ритм его движений. – Скоро мы её наполним – итак, что это будет?  
\- Он должен был просто трахнуть меня, оставьте его в покое, - сквозь стиснутые зубы прошипел Сэм. Он уже не мог держать себя на руках и упал на локти, его плечи вздрагивали от боли и напряжения.  
\- Пивная бутылка, - Дин едва не подавился словами. Он не мог позволить Сэму и дальше привлекать к себе внимание.  
Хотя он не мог видеть лица своего брата (о, как же он был благодарен небу за это!), он видел, как под влажной от пота кожей застыли узлы мышц. Он знал, что Сэм изо всех сил старается не производить слишком много звуков.  
Сэм не хотел, чтобы Дин знал, что причиняет ему боль, но это была бессмысленная попытка. Он знал.  
Даже если бы он не мог видеть эту боль, вырезанную в рельефе сведённых судорогой мускулов, в том, дрожащих подгибающихся руках, в немногочисленных стонах, сорвавшихся с губ – какая разница!? Сейчас на глазах целого бара он насиловал своего младшего брата!  
Когда его, наконец, оставили в покое, он просто сосредоточился на необходимых для того чтобы кончить движениях, не причиняя при этом Сэму лишней боли. Короткий момент покоя закончился, его толкнули в спину, заставив наклониться. Грубые пальцы раздвинули ему ягодицы, щупая и растягивая, почти разрывая. Когда к его уже повреждённому входу прижалось холодное горлышко обещанной бутылки, он содрогнулся всем телом, захлебнувшись сдавленным воплем.  
Бутылка была толще, чем конец бильярдного кия, и если они раздавят ее внутри него… но всё же она выглядела более безопасным вариантом, чем четырёхфутовая палка в руках у почти потерявшего человеческий облик пьяного байкера.  
Дин силился последовать собственному совету и расслабиться, чувствуя, как горлышко бутылки проталкивается сквозь сжатое кольцо мышц. Казалось, его режут, и он невольно задумался, не разбито ли стекло. Даже если это и было так, он знал, что они не остановятся.  
Его мокрая щека прижалась к спине Сэма. Он плотно сомкнул веки. Его, не смотря ни на что, постыдно твёрдый член был по самые яйца загнан в тело его брата.  
Он не имел представления, насколько глубоко этот урод собирается засунуть бутылку. Дин чувствовал, что его растягивают всё сильнее, когда, наконец, давление остановилось.  
Последовала пауза, и он шевельнулся, отодвигаясь от Сэма, бутылку сразу толкнули вперёд, вжимая его в брата, не давая ни малейшей возможности сопротивляться.  
Грубые толчки то беспорядочно ускорялись, то замедлялись. Не смотря на боль и факт того, что он с трудом дышал, Дин почувствовал, как жар поднимается от паха и его охватывает ослепляющая волна оргазма.  
Должно быть, его застывшая поза выдала его, потому что темп, в котором бутылка входила в его тело драматически ускорился.  
Голова Дина откинулась назад, и он попытался выйти из Сэма. Всё, чего он добился, это сильнее насадиться на бутылку, сначала ненамеренно, а затем и специально, желая чувствовать только боль, пока его семя изливалось в брата.  
Он рухнул вперёд, на спину Сэма. Его член выскользнул, но тело продолжало содрогаться от жестоких толчков, пока, в конце концов, движение бутылки внезапно не прекратилось. Он не смог удержать крик, когда её бесцеремонно выдернули из него.  
\- Дин?  
\- Всё в порядке, Сэмми.  
Хрипло и неровно дыша, Дин перекатился на бок, на секунду позволив себе сжаться в комок, прежде чем заставить своё тело подняться на четвереньки. Каждое движение приносило новую боль, натягивая исполосованную кожу на спине и дёргая ноющие внутренности.  
Он выпрямился, приветствуя пламя, охватившее каждый нерв. Только он один был виноват в том, что Сэм чувствовал себя также.  
\- Просто вставай, - прохрипел Дин. – Мы уходим.  
Дин поднялся на дрожащие ноги, попутно стараясь понять, как сильно он поранил брата. Когда начала проступать реальность происходящего, и он заметил, как по внутренней стороне бедра у Сэма стекает липкая струйка его спермы, всё что он мог сделать это попытаться не потерять содержимое своего желудка.  
Удушающая вина захлестнула его ещё сильнее, когда он увидел потерянное лицо брата. Сэм пошатнулся, неловко вставая.  
Проглотив стон, Дин наклонился за одеждой. Не успев выпрямиться, он почувствовал руку на своём плече и ударил не глядя. К счастью он был настолько не в форме, что его кулак промахнулся мимо лица Сэма.  
\- О Боже, Дин…  
Дин ещё больше застыл, когда понял, что Сэм смотрит на следы побоев на его спине и ниже. Отпихнув его, Дин накинул рубашку прямо поверх кровоточащих ран и натянул джинсы на вспухшие ссадины, не дожидаясь пока Сэм заведётся из-за этой ерунды.  
Он только что изнасиловал своего брата, он чертовски заслужил все эти побои и ещё в сотню раз худшие.  
\- Просто одевайся, - сказал он.  
Дин не поднимал глаз от пола, чтобы не видеть людей вокруг. Все спокойно потягивали выпивку и лениво переговаривались, как будто они с Сэмом были всего лишь собиравшейся после заключительной песни музыкальной командой. В уголке глаза защипало.  
\- Не плачь, лапушка. – Босс шагнул вперёд и засунул Дину пачку банкнот за пояс джинсов. Ты был не так уж плох, и я уверен, у тебя даже яйца когда-нибудь вырастут.  
Единственное, что остановило Дина, не дав ему раскроить Боссу череп, был повисший на нём Сэм.  
\- Отпусти!  
\- Дин, нет. Я прошу тебя. Просто пойдём.  
После того, что он только что сделал со своим братом, Сэм мог приказать ему сунуть дуло пистолета в рот и нажать на курок, и Дин бы немедленно выполнил приказ.  
Так что, хотя каждая жилка в нём желала лишь одного, выпотрошить в этом поганом баре всех до единого, он подчинился Сэму. Это желание только окрепло, пока они пошатываясь пробирались между столиков к выходу. Каждое поздравление, каждый поощрительный комментарий и шлепок по воспаленной заднице, подталкивал Дина чуть ближе к тому, чтобы скинуть удерживающую его руку брата.  
Он не представлял себе, как, после всего, Сэм может выдерживать его прикосновения, и может быть, именно поэтому он так и не решился оттолкнуть брата прочь.  
Никто не попытался их остановить и вроде никто за ними не следовал, но они торопливо пересекли стоянку, Дин заставлял себя двигаться настолько быстро, насколько позволяло состояние Сэма. Наказывая себя, он тяжело упал на водительское сидение, почувствовав удовлетворение от ослепительной вспышки боли, прошившей его порванный зад.  
\- Ты точно уверен, что я не могу сжечь этот гадюшник? – с трудом контролируя дыхание, спросил Дин. Его руки дрожали настолько сильно, что ему понадобилось несколько попыток, чтобы попасть ключом в замок зажигания.  
\- Просто забудь, Дин.  
Дин впечатал кулак в рулевое колесо. – Я, блядь, ненавижу людей!  
Сэм молча кивнул. Он продолжал невидяще смотреть на двери бара. Дин завёл двигатель, и Импала слепо рванулась с парковки. Всё равно куда, подальше отсюда.  
Они уже пересекли границу штата, когда Дин понял, что Сэм не отрывает от него глаз. Он тяжело сглотнул, включил погромче музыку и сильнее нажал на газ.  
Секундой позже в машине опять воцарилась тишина. Сэм вынул кассету из проигрывателя. Дин сильнее сжал руль, всё внутри переворачивалось в ожидании неизбежного.  
\- Останови, - сказал Сэм.  
Дин кивнул сам себе. Он воспользовался первым же съездом с шоссе, и чуть попетляв, выключил двигатель позади заброшенного склада. Глубоко вздохнув, он открыл дверь и вышел из машины, не встречаясь глазами с Сэмом.  
Он так крепко сжал в кулаке ключи от Импалы, что зазубренный край металла врезался в кожу. Дин ссутулил плечи, когда Сэм вышел из машины.  
\- Что это? – спросил Сэм глянув на протянутую к нему ладонь.  
\- Ключи.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я повёл? – недоверчиво протянул Сэм.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты взял машину. – Дин взволнованно провёл рукой по лицу. – Тебе не нужно говорить этого. Пожалуйста, не говори ничего!  
\- Окей… Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь говорить об этом, но по крайне мере можешь ты мне объяснить, что сейчас происходит? Потому что мне не нужна машина, Дин. Мне нужно глянуть твою спину.  
\- Что? Забудь ты про мою чертову спину! – Дин поднял глаза. – Как сильно я покалечил тебя? Только не смей мне врать, Сэмми.  
\- Ты не покалечил меня, Дин.  
\- Чушь собачья. Я порвал тебя, я точно знаю.  
\- Ерунда по сравнению с тем, что они сделали с тобой. Дин, ты даже сидеть толком не можешь. Просто дай мне глянуть, насколько это серьёзно.  
Дин оттолкнул прочь руку брата. – Кого это волнует?  
\- С каких это пор не имеет значения то, что один из нас ранен?  
\- С тех пор, как я тебя изнасиловал!  
Дин бросил ключи, которые Сэм отказался взять на сидение Импалы. Развернувшись на месте, он пошёл вперёд, следуя бездумному желанию положить как можно большее расстояние между собой и Сэмом.  
Он не прошёл и десяти футов, когда Сэм схватил его за руку. Дин инстинктивно вскинулся, сжимая кулаки, но мгновенно остановился, как только его мозг догнал тело. Вместо того чтобы ударить, он только вырвался из хватки Сэма.  
\- Остановись, Дин, Просто остановись!  
Сэм снова схватил его, на этот раз крепче. Он не оставил Дину иного выбора, кроме как драться или подчиниться, и он уже причинил Сэму достаточно боли. Дин замер, пытаясь игнорировать сотрясавшую его дрожь. Он не сопротивлялся, когда Сэм повернул его к себе лицом, но глаза на него поднять не смог.  
\- Ты не насиловал меня. – Руки Сэма сжимали его плечи. – Я сказал тебе сделать это.  
\- Как будто у тебя был выбор.  
\- Да, был, Дин. Я выбрал тебя.  
\- Конечно. Между мной и бандой Ангелов Ада. Очешуенный выбор!  
\- У тебя и такого не было. Ты же не знал, что за уроды собрались в этом баре. Ты не мог знать!  
Сэм ослабил хватку и Дин повернулся, сделав пару шагов обратно к Импале, прежде чем снова замереть, глядя в черноту ночного неба. – Я должен был знать. Я должен был найти способ защитить тебя.  
\- Ты защитил. Они ни разу не коснулись меня. Был только ты, и я знал, о чём говорю, когда сказал, что если это должен был быть кто-нибудь, я хочу чтобы это был ты.  
Когда он всё-таки посмотрел на Сэма, на лице Дина отражалось недоверие. – Твой собственный брат? Дин покачал головой в ответ на утвердительный кивок Сэма. Он с силой потёр лицо. – Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько мы ненормальны?  
\- Да, но, полагаю, нормальность это ещё не всё. А теперь дай мне посмотреть твою спину.  
\- Нет. – Дин прошёл последние несколько шагов до Импалы и поднял с сидения ключи. – Но я разрешу тебе вести.  
Сэм поймал ключи, посмотрел на них и вопросительно приподнял бровь. – Потому что ты чувствуешь вину передо мной?  
\- Или потому, что мне нужно выпить, а ноги моей не будет ни в одном баре… ещё как минимум в двух штатах. – Не тратя времени Дин достал фляжку. Сделав большой глоток, он послал брату неуверенную усмешку. – Но на твоем месте я бы давил на жалость так долго, как бы только смог.

 

_*Руфис - Рофинол (флунитразепам) - сильное успокаивающее средство, часто его называют наркотиком сексуального нападения в связи с их способностью при употреблении в больших дозах вызывать временные провалы в памяти и амнезию._


End file.
